


Absence

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta☆Drabbles [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai Misses Camus, Angst with a Happy Ending, Did I Cry Writing This, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Ofc I Did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Eighty-one days had passed.Ai stared at the desserts calendar hanging up on the wall that split the living room and the kitchen and couldn’t find it within himself to mark off another day. All the excitement and hope that he’d built up were crushed with just a few words last night.“They’re extending filming for another month... the director isn’t happy with some of the scenes and...”Ai couldn’t hold it in anymore, couldn’t pretend that he was doing just fine as his boyfriend had been overseas for the entire summer.
Relationships: Camus/Mikaze Ai
Series: Uta☆Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> what happens if u keep ai away from his bf?

Eighty-one days had passed.

Ai stared at the desserts calendar hanging up on the wall that split the living room and the kitchen and couldn’t find it within himself to mark off another day. All the excitement and hope that he’d built up were crushed with just a few words last night.

_ “They’re extending filming for another month... the director isn’t happy with some of the scenes and...” _

Ai couldn’t hold it in anymore, couldn’t pretend that he was doing just fine as his boyfriend had been overseas for the entire summer. He was thrilled for Camus when he first heard news that he’d been chosen as lead for an American film as it was a fantastic opportunity for him and Quartet Night.

Camus would get to show off his extraordinary talents on the international stage and through that their band would get more exposure, more people to discover their wonderful music, and hopefully, steadily build up their fanbase so a world tour would be feasible.

Ai thought he would be perfectly okay with this, he could handle something as simple as his boyfriend being away for three months. They planned to call each other at least three times a week with plenty of texts in between so they wouldn’t miss each other too much.

But of course, nothing went as planned and Ai should have taken their newfound time zone difference into bigger account. Their schedules were also completely misaligned and while Ai was generally too busy to actively miss Camus, his absence began to affect him in small ways.

There was no one else around who would entertain Ai’s endless inquiries about human behavior, the strange food he’d come across, and really any odd topic that’d come to mind. Camus was so patient about Ai’s lack of understanding and somewhat naive view on certain subjects that it made Ai feel comfortable to go to him about anything.

There was no one else who he fully enjoyed spending his free time with. Ranmaru and Reiji were always nice to wind down with, but Ai began to feel the sting of envy when he saw them being affectionate with each other. 

Syo, Natsuki, and Otoya were reliable kouhais in that they’d often invite Ai with them whenever they went out, but even their silly antics couldn’t fill in ever growing void within Ai. His envy also struck again once more when seeing Syo and Otoya all over each other.

Video games proved to be an efficient tactic of escapism and Ren was there to enable him, as well as listen to Ai when he got sad over missing Camus. Ai didn’t want to be  _ that  _ person since he got annoyed when Reiji would sulk over Ranmaru traveling for a few days... but now he understood just what Reiji felt.

Except this wasn’t just a week long business trip, it had consumed the entire summer and now Ai had to wait another month because of reshoots. He had no idea just how much he was  _ craving  _ for his boyfriend until he heard those words.

He missed waking up next to him every morning, he missed following him around like a duckling (no matter how much Ranmaru made fun of him for it), he missed Camus’s touch, his voice, his scent, his very presence.

He didn’t realize just how entangled his boyfriend had become within his daily life until he was gone. There was no one to share a good morning kiss with, no one to cuddle after a long day of work, no one to call him a good boy for taking him so well.

Okay, they could technically still do the last thing, but phone sex wasn’t the same at all.

All of those realizations hit him like a train last night and his limit broke. If he had the ability to cry he’s sure he would’ve been even more of an inconsolable mess as he released all of his pent up emotions over the phone.

He didn’t give Camus the chance to reply either as he immediately hung up afterwards and buried himself under the sheets with his oversized seagal plushie. He curled around the toy and breathed in the lingering scent of Camus’s cologne that he sprayed on it just the other day.

It wasn’t the same.

Nothing or no one could replace the very person that Ai was longing for, was  _ aching  _ for. He wanted Camus here, he didn’t want to wait another fucking month just to be allowed to touch his boyfriend. It was so cruel, how come no one informed him that it would hurt this much?

Just as Ai went to bring the pen up to the calendar, he heard the telltale sound of the front door unlocking. He didn’t feel the need to react to it because he just assumed it was either one of his bandmates or Ren coming over to check on him.

Ai turned away from the calendar and went off down the hallway towards their bedroom as he really wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. He reached the doorway when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his chest from behind.

“Ai, I’m so sorry, if I knew you were taking it this badly I would’ve come sooner.” 

**Author's Note:**

> myu smuggled in a dozen different jello flavors for him
> 
> [here's ai holding that seagal](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/78344526)


End file.
